1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and particularly, to an image forming apparatus which can be easily operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
The image forming apparatus, wherein operating unit has a plurality of display screens displaying different display items and user can select a desired display screen in accordance with the user's preference, is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-194669. According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-194669, a visibility and user-friendliness of the operating unit are improved by making the user select either the display screen having few display items or the display screen having many display items and operate the image forming apparatus through the selected display screen.
According to this publication, even if the user selects the display screen having few display items, it is possible that the user cannot set the desired operational condition by selecting the displayed item and an unnecessary item is displayed. In this case, although there are only a small number of display items, it is possible that the user makes a mistake in setting of the operational condition and it may be difficult for the user to set the desired operational condition. Further, the user has an intended use of an image to be formed when the user is to form the image such as copy. However, it is not always easy for the user to set the operational condition for the user's intended use even if the user has selected an optimum display screen from a plurality of display screens. This is because it is not necessarily possible to set the operational condition suitable for the user's intention from the displayed screen. Moreover, even if the image forming apparatus has the operational condition suitable for the user's intended use, the user possibly forgets to set the operational condition.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1-241569, for example, discloses an image forming apparatus having a plurality of operational modes with each of them having a plurality of operational conditions. According to this publication, the operational condition set by the user in one operational mode is displayed on a set state display screen of another operational mode.
It is convenient for the user to use this image forming apparatus, since the content of the operational condition set by the user is displayed on a selection condition display screen of another operational mode than the original set mode as a list. However, when the content of the operational condition that has been set is to be changed, the user must return to the original set mode screen from which the user can reset the set content and this is troublesome.